Forbidden Love
by MollyMaitland
Summary: Rose is in St.Vladimir with everyone, and her romance with Dimitri is just blossoming. What happens when they get exposed by someone they both love!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

I set off to my early morning training session with Dimitri. I used to resent these training sessions, but now I was actually starting to enjoy them. Whether that was because I had a ripped Russian God to stare at, or I was actually getting better was another matter.

Things were getting better with me and Dimitri too. When I first started off with these sessions he was just my VERY strict trainer, but now our relationship was developing into a friendship, and he had started returning my banter. I think he quite enjoyed it, however much he tried to state otherwise.

As I walked in, and put my gym bag to the side, I noticed there was no Dimitri. 'Have I forgotten something?' I thought to myself. All of a sudden I noticed a hunky Russian coming my way. This wasn't going to go well. In less than 20 seconds I was pinned to the floor by the hunky Russian, who was smirking at me as I glared back.

'Why do you always have to win' I moaned as he helped me up. 'NICE teachers would let you win sometimes to boost your self-esteem. For all you know I could have some serious self-doubt issues about the quality of my fighting going on.'

I could see him try to keep a straight face, but eventually he gave in and smiled at me. 'You will win when you are good enough' he said. I walked over to the sparring mats where he was waiting for m, and got into a fighting stance. We circled a few times before I jabbed for his stomach. He reflected my blow easily. I tried again, this time for his chest, and again, it got me no-where. This was my usual tactic, and he normally let me tire myself out, and then wiped the floor with me. 'Not this time' I thought to myself.

I quickly dodged one of his blows, and returned it with lightning speed of his side. The look of surprise on his face was enough to make me want to do a dance for victory there and then, but I resisted the urge. I waited again for his punch to come, dodged it, and caught him in the stomach then. I watched him carefully and anticipated his blow, and used this small amount of time to get three big blows on him, and pull his foot from under him. He fell back onto the mat, with me following, pinning him down.

My hair was falling out of the messy ponytail I had hurriedly pushed it into, and onto his shoulders. 'I said you would win on your own' he whispered caught in the moment. 'I'm very proud of you, you are an excellent student.' I didn't reply, just reached my hand to his face, and softly brushed his hair away. He grabbed my hand and held it before pulling me down into a deep and passionate kiss, brushing all thoughts away from my head. I was only focussed on him. I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair, and he put his hands on my shoulders before flipping me over so he was on top. We kissed until he pulled away to look at the time. 'Shit Roza' he said, and hurriedly got up, helping me up too. 'Its 10 minutes into first period!'

I ran to the showers, making a new Rose Hathaway record of 5 minutes, and ran to class. Unfortunately I had math, which was on the opposite side of the school. I sprinted down the corridor, and made it only 17 minutes late.

'Rosemary Hathaway' the math teaches voice boomed as I slid into the seat next to Lissa, breathing heavily. 'Why are you late' Mr Martin asked me. 'I was kept late in training sir' I said with my normal don't care attitude. He turned away; obviously annoyed he wouldn't be able to punish me this time, which I swear was his favourite past-time.

'Why were you so late in training' Lissa asked me. 'We, err, got carried away' I answered, knowing that she would see through my lies. I wasn't disappointed. 'But guardian Belikov never gets carried away?' she questioned me. 'He actually praised me' I said, trying to change the subject.

'So he praised you and got 'carried away'. Oh no I thought. Here it comes. She looked at me, like really deep, so much that it was really unnerving. 'I think there something you're not telling me' she said slowly, and paused waiting for my answer.

'Well... I quite like him, but I don't know if he likes me, and well, when I beat him, he kissed me, and the training turned into a make out session' I said, nervous for her reaction. 'Oh dear Rose' she said sighing. 'Why can't you just like normal guys instead of your TEACHERS?' She emphasised the last word, then laughed, remembering when I'd said something similar whilst we were away from the academy.

We walked on towards the hall, ready to have breakfast. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun round ready to give the offender a black eye, only to realise it was in fact one of my best friends, Mason.

'Hey Mase' I said. 'What's up?'

'Nothing' he replied. 'Can I speak with you for a sec?' he asked, and I followed him to a quiet corner, promising Lissa I would meet up with her at lunch. He turned so he was facing me.

'So Rose I am going to say something, but only if you promise not to interrupt me until I have finished' he said, a deadly serious look on his face, one that even I would not cross.

'Sure' I replied.

'Well, I've always wanted our friendship to be a little more than a friendship. I've loved you since you called our teacher a fantasist bastard on our first day of school, but I've never had the nerve to tell you. I love you Rose Hathaway and I always have, so I was wondering if you would consider dating me.'

I was speechless. Rose Hathaway, who always had some witty remark under her sleeve, was actually speechless. I had always known he had liked me, that much was obvious, but I never imagined it was this bad. I suddenly found a tear rolling down my cheek, and realised Mason was staring directly at me, waiting for my answer.

'I...I can't Mase. As much as I love you, it is only friendship.' I said amazed at how pathetic my excuse sounded.

'There isn't somebody else on the scene is there?' he asked, sounding wary.

'No... Well not exactly', and just at that moment Dimitri walked round the corner. He looked directly into my eyes, and I held the gaze for a few moments before breaking it, both of us remembering our earlier practice session.

'It's him isn't it' Mason asked me.

I didn't answer and just looked down at the ground.

'I understand' he said, his words surprising me a little.

'I understand what it is like to love someone you can't have, and I can only imagine what it must be like for them to love you back, so I understand Rose, and I swear I won't tell.'

I hugged him, lingering for a few more seconds that I normally would, then we both turned around and headed towards the hall to have lunch and find our friends.

**So I have decided not to continue that little one-shot i wrote as I felt the ending couldn't be carried on, so I have started this instead, and this won't be a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it, and as always please review with any comments. It makes my day!**

**Molly**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2- The Secret

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2

I walked back into lunch with Mason at my side, and immediately noticed our friends waving like wallies, at their table. I turned and smiled at him as he went over to see them, before joining the queue for lunch. After I had got myself a very large helping of beef stew and vegetables, (I don't know why they feed us rabbit food,) I went and sat down with them too. After we had finished our lunch we went outside and mucked around, until it was time for 5th period, Home economics. It wasn't a subject I was famously good at; in fact, it was a subject I was famously bad at. I had set the oven on fire at least 4 times now, so I wasn't liked by the teacher. This meant that I was put with Christian Ozera, but thankfully he could cook, so I usually just left him to it.

This time however, when Lissa and I walked in, he wouldn't come near me. Everyone avoided me, eye contact and everything. It was like I had the plague. 'What's happened' I whispered to Liss. 'I don't know' she replied 'But I'll find out.' She walked away, and left me alone whilst the cooking teacher briefed us on what we would be making.

Once we had set off, and I was trying to chop an onion, Liss came over and started working with me. To my surprise, the teacher didn't come and make her move. 'Ok, so I found out what it is' she said hesitantly. 'You know what happened with you and Dimitri this morning; well it's got out Rose. Everyone knows.' My breath was knocked out of me. How could they know! I knew Lissa hadn't told them, as she wouldn't do that to me, but there was only one other person that knew, and I had hurt him badly today. Enough for revenge. I had thought he was different, but apparently not.

I stormed out of the food lesson, with no one even trying to stop me. I knew that Mason would be in geography, so I stormed over to the humanities block. When I reached his class room I took a deep breath, and prepared myself. I knocked on the door, and walked in. 'Mrs Simmons wants to see Mason' I said. No-one looked at me, not even the teacher. He nodded at Mason, who stood up, got his things and walked out. As soon as he had walked out of the door, I threw him against the wall. I pushed him along until we were out of earshot. 'Why would you do this to me' I screamed at Mason. 'I know that I hurt you, and I am truly sorry about that, but there is no need to be a dick about the whole thing! I just don't have the same feelings for you. There is no need to tell everyone my secrets that I trusted you with, and maybe even get guardian Belikov sent away!' I screamed. His face showed no emotion.

'I didn't do it Rose, I swear he said' looking genuinely upset. 'I haven't told anyone else Mase, so who else can it be? I know alright' I said losing in, tears rolling down my cheeks. 'I thought you were my only real guy friend, one who I could tell anything to.' And with that, I ran away, to my dorm.

I stayed there until dinner, when I heard a soft knock at the door. 'Go away' I shouted, but the door opened anyway. Dimitri walked in. I felt relieved that he had come to see if I was alright, until I saw the look of fury on his face. 'You shouldn't be here' I said, my face down in my pillow. 'It will only make things worse.' I could have never imagined what would have happened next.

He came up so close to me. 'I can't believe you Rose' he said, the anger evident, and he was not afraid to let it show. 'I thought you were different, but you just couldn't resist telling people, who made it into something it wasn't. This was the best job I have ever had, and now you have ruined it for me. I genuinely did love you Rose. I had fallen in love with you during those training sessions, but now. Now I am not so sure. I thought you were better than that.' And then he walked out, slamming the door. My heart shattered. If Mason thought he would have a chance now, he was so wrong. I felt like murdering his, but then I felt an overwhelming surge of grief. I had lost Dimitri for good.

All of a sudden I heard the door open and shut again. I hoped it would be Dimitri coming to take me back, but I just saw Lissa. 'Kirova wants to see you' she said, her heart bleeding with the pain she felt for me. I stood up and walked to Kirova's office, feeling the stares of people burn into my back.

I knocked on the door, waiting for me to come in. I heard her shout, and I opened it. Dimitri and Alberta were already sat down. I took the chair furthest away from Dimitri.

'These are some very serious accusations' Kirova said to us. 'They would have very serious consequences' she continued.

'If you please headmistress, I can, and will, give you my word that these accusations are not true' Alberta said, leaning forward slightly. 'Guardian Belikov is my best guardian, and would never do something like this, and Rosemarie Hathaway, well she is my best student, and we all know she focuses very hard on her training. I am sure that none of this is true.' Kirova was looking directly at Alberta, and was agreeing with what she said. 'Ok, you may go' she said smiling. I stood up, ready to run out of the room, but Alberta caught my arm, and pulled me and Dimitri towards her room. She pulled both of us in.

'I know those allegations are true' she said, in a fierce whisper. 'I have seen the way you two look at each other. I don't know how this happened, but it is not to happen again, and if it does, well, I might not be able to save your arses again. I had no other option to use a compulsion charm on Kirova, and as a guardian, you don't know how hard those are to acquire.' Then I could see compassion in her eyes.

'The same thing happened to me when I was your age, and I let it go on, and my teacher was sent away. I just don't want that happening to either of you. Rose, you are already on a warning! That's enough of both of you. Go away, and just try to keep it discreet' she said with a sigh. I opened the door, and walked out, her and Dimitri's words ringing in my head.

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's delayed, but I am in the middle of my mock exams. Please enjoy and take the time to review, it makes my day, and might even help me through my exams!**

**Thanks**

**Molly**

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Music

Forbidden Love Chapter 3

I stormed back to my room, slammed the door behind me and immediately flopped on my bed over come by my emotions. After a while my anger turned into sadness, and eventually my tears dried up. I sat on my bed not thinking about anything when i slipped into Lisa's head. She knew better that to come and see me, and she knew that I wanted to be alone. Why couldn't I be like her, always thinking of other people before myself.

I returned back to my own head, and thought back to our meeting with Alberta and kirova. It was so strange how she had compulsed Kirova. I thought back to how Kirova had looked in Alberta's eyes. I realised that you did not need eye contact to compel someone with a charm. No, this idea was stupid. Alberta was one of the best female guardians in the world. GUARDIAN. Moroi wouldn't be able to do that would they? But then again, as I thought back to my memories of Alberta, there was always something different about her to the other guardians.

No. I was being stupid. I pushed all thoughts out of my brain and closed my eyes trying to sleep, but there was one thought, one person I couldn't get out of my brain, and I knew, that I had to get him back, whatever the cost.

I opened my door, and walked out, intent on finding the person who had caused me all this pain, and make them pay for it, big time, the only problem was that I didn't want to do it as we had been friends since the start of school.

As I was walking through the halls a picture caught my eye. It was me and Dimitri in the gym. I snatched it from the wall. There was writing on the back. It read 'There is more where this came from Hathaway' . The writing was small and neat, nothing like Masons big, scruffy writing. Oh god. He was telling the truth.

I sank to my knee's, my head in my hands. I had no-one. Lissa was busy with Christian, I had really hurt Mason, Dimitri hated me and everyone thought I was a skank. I was well and truly alone. Suddenly I noticed someone coming round the corner, but I didn't care how they saw me anymore, so I didn't move a muscle. I just couldn't stop thinking about how angry and hurt Dimitri was. I couldn't bear to see him like that. It hurt my heart so bad. It felt like I was breaking in two.

I felt someone sit down next to me, and move a strand of my hair that had fallen out of my messy ponytail. I looked up from my hands, and saw him sat there. The person who had captivated my heart. 'I am so, so sorry Roza' he said, a tear falling out of the corner of his eye. I had never seen him like this. 'I am so sorry that I said those terrible things to you, and that I didn't listen to you or believe you, and I know now, that you would have never done something like that. Please Roza, I cant live without you. Will you forgive me?'

The look on his face told me he was sincere. I had never seen him without his mask on, and I loved it. I loved the fact that he loved me back, and I loved that he wasn't afraid to admit he was wrong. I lent into his warm arms, and he moved to pull me closer, wrapping me tight against his chest. I sobbed into him, and he gently stroked my hair, until my tears dried up.

'This wall isn't very comfortable Roza' he said, whispering into my ear. 'lets take you back'. I stood up, with his help, but resisted when he tried to move me. 'I can't Dimitri. I can't face Lissa after the day I have had.' This brought on another bout of tears. 'Its ok, we'll go to my room' he said, and we started walking in that direction.

Once we got there he gently removed his arms so he could unlock his door, and then he guided me in. I sat on the bed and looked around me. His room had barley anything in it, and was so organised it made my eyes hurt. I lay down and rested my head on his pillow. I took a deep breath in, and smelt his intoxicating smell. I decided I couldnt sleep in what I was wearing, so I stood up, and went to his draws. I found a big t-shirt, and decided that would do. I took it out, but just as I did something caught my eye. I reached in, and pulled out a photo frame. It was a picture I had taken on Dimitri's phone as a joke a while ago. I was laughing, and Dimitri was charging towards me. I smiled at he fact he had kept it, and put it back in the draw, just as I heard the shower stop.

Dimitri came out wearing nothing but his jeans. His smooth chest still had a few water dropplets on it. He made my heart jump into my mouth. I walked into the bathroom so that I didn't embarrass myself, and quickly changed into his top, and let my hair down. Once I was done I stepped out the bathroom, and sat on Dimitri's bed. I wondered where he was when he came through the door carrying two mugs of tea he handed me one, and sat down next to me. 'You can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch' he said in a low voice. I put my tea down, and leaned forward to kiss him. As our lips met, I felt joy explode around me. He picked me up, and sat me down on his lap. Our kiss deepened, and I pulled him down onto the bed.

AAfter that, everything was a blur. We lay on his bed, and I thought back to what had just happened. Dimitri had just taken my virginity. He was soft and gentle, but it felt amazing at the same time, and I realised how much I had needed that. loved the feel of his skin against mine, and then we both fell asleep like that, me resting my head on his chest, him with his arm around me, and my heart felt like it was going to break again, but this time it wasn't because i was sad, it was because of how much I loved Dimitri.

**So thanks for all the reviews last time It really helps motivate me :) I am sorry I haven't updated for ages but I have been so busy :) Sorry about any spelling errors I have written this on my iPad, and it doesn't have as good spell check! Please review :)**

**Molly**

**X**


End file.
